KILL la PHOENIX
by dustinhogan83
Summary: Ragyo decides to raise Sastuki and Ryuko with love like a real mother, but she and Soichiro stumbles upon an infant boy named Dustin. Read to see the adventures Dustin goes through as he is raised by a kind Ragyo and with his sisters Ryuko, Sastuki and Nui. Good Ragyo and Living Soichiro. enjoy.
1. Welcome to the family

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

"YELLING!"

 _Flashback_

Singing

 **Yet another story not apart of the Dustin 10 series. This time its Kill la Kill. This story has Ragyo as a good mother, which there might or might not be much about, and Soichiro still alive, which again there might of might not be about. Nui will be in this story but not like in the actual anime. Sastuki, Ragyo, Dustin and Nui will all have a Kamui. Senketsu and Junketsu belong to Ryuko and Sastuki, while Dustin and Nui have a Kamui of my own design.**

 **I do not own Kill la Kill.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the family**

We find ourselves at a mansion that was a very luxurious place. Here, we see a woman with resplendent multi-colored hair, with a silver color on top. She has a very attractive and authoritarian appearance, so much so that many other women would look green in envy. Her name was Ragyo Kiryuin.

Beside her was a man darker grey hair with blue eyes and fair skin. He is pretty god looking that any woman would fall for him. This was Soichiro Kiryuin, loving husband of Ragyo.

Both Ragyo and Soichiro looked down at the bundle in Ragyo's arms with a smile. This was a baby girl with black hair and wrapped in a pink blanket. Ragyo looked down at her baby girl and smiled a beautiful smile that showed her joy at her baby girl. She just returned from the hospital and she couldn't be more happier to hold her pride and joy in her hands.

Soichiro: "She's beautiful Ragyo dear."

Ragyo: "You kept saying that ever since she was born at the hospital." Ragyo said with a chuckle.

Soichiro: "Only because its true. As beautiful as her mother."

If one saw this, they would wonder why Ragyo had a sudden change in character. Let's take a look precisely nine months ago.

You see, many years before now, Ragyō was the first person to discover something called the original Life Fiber. There, she planned to use the Life Fibers to take over the world. But one night however, those plans were thrown out the window.

(Flashback)

 _It was late at night, Ragyo was sleeping and she was tossing and turning. She seemed to be having a nightmare of sorts. Let's see what it is. She seemed to fuse Life Fibers, but such an attempt ended in failure. Ragyo seemed to not like what she was seeing, but it gets worse from there. She then sees the evil version of her took another attempt on another newborn child, but when the experiment failed again, she disposed the baby, at which point Sōichirō discovered her true nature. She was even more disgusted by what she saw, but it was just the tip of the iceberg._

 _Ragyo then sees her evil self created a girl from an artificial Life Fiber womb, and raised her into a loyal servant. She then saw the girl assassinate Sōichirō and to steal what looks like the blade of a large pair of scissors. She then saw herself with the girl with black hair, to which she seemed to be touching her in places where no mother should. Then saw herself with the original life fiber in an attempt to turn the earth into a sort of cocoon planet while converting all who inhabit the planet to Life Fibers, while at the same time facing two girls with revealing outfits that appeared to be sentient. The final thing she saw was pulling out her own heart and squishing it, killing herself instantly._

 _Ragyo: "GAH!" She eventually woke up with a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Soichiro woke up and noticed her in such a state._

 _Soichiro: "Ragyo? What wrong dear?"_

 _Ragyo didn't say a word however as she looked towards her Soichiro and hugged him while bawling her eyes out. Soichiro stoked her back to calm her down as Ragyo cried on his shoulder. As Ragyo wept, she felt like that dream was more like a vision. Was that the kind of monster she would become? She never felt so disgusted with herself._

 _Once Ragyo finally calmed down she still clung onto Soichiro as he were a teddy bear._

 _Ragyo: "I just had the most horrible nightmare. Though I believe it was more of a vision."_

 _Soichiro: "Would you like to talk about it?"_

 _Ragyo: "Maybe tomorrow. I'm too tired right now love." Ragyo said as they both went to sleep. And as Ragyo said she told Soichiro the nightmare she had. She even told him her plans she had way before she even met him. Soichiro was shocked about this but Ragyo told him that after what she saw last night, her plans flew out the window. Later that day when she was feeling sick, she found out she was pregnant. When Ragyo told Soichiro that she was pregnant they were ecstatic and Ragyo thought that this would be a change to become a good mother unlike the version of her which she saw in her nightmare._

(End Flashback)

Ragyo smiled at the memory and looked down at her little girl.

Ragyo: "Don't worry, Sastuki. From now on, I will protect you with my life. I won't be heartless and deny you or your siblings the love you deserve. And I know your father will be here to support you as well." replied Ragyo leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her baby girl's forehead.

Soichiro: "Mama and Papa will love you and your future siblings Satsuki." Soichiro kissed Sastuki on he forehead and Ragyo on her lips.

Ragyo was about to open up her suit so Sastuki could have her first meal, but stopped as they heard a knock at the door.

Soichiro: "I got it dear." Soichiro opened the door but didn't see anything. He then looked down and was shocked to see a basket with a baby in it!

Ragyo: "What is it honey?"

Soichiro: "You may want to see this." Ragyo got up while holding her daughter and looked to see the basket with a baby in it.

The baby appeared to have brown. He looked to be two months older than Sastuki. He also had a note attached to the blue blanket he was wrapped in. Soichiro reached down and pulled the note to her eye level and began reading.

Soichiro: "To who this may concern, I beg of you to take care of this child. I am being hunted down by an assassin and I don't want this young one to be the next target. My wife, who is also the mother of this child was killed and now I may be the assassin's next target. So please, give this young one all the love and support he needs. His name is Dustin Hogan. His birth certificate is here with the basket as well as a small box in it. I want you to give this box to him when he's old enough to know of his true lineage. Sincerely, Keith Robinson." Soichiro finished and looked at the small black box in the basket. He picked it up and opens it to find a small locket inside. When he opened the locked he found a picture of baby Dustin with a woman with brown hair and blue eyes along with a man with facial hair, little signs of hair on his head and brown eyes.

Ragyo: "Oh the poor thing." Ragyo looked at the baby boy with a sorrowful look.

They saw him open his eyes, revealing their hazel blue color. They smiled as his little hands reached up towards them as he seemed to recognize them as his parents.

Soichiro took Dustin while Ragyo took Sastuki into a small baby room and brought them over to a crib Soichiro had made when she found out she was pregnant with Satsuki. Ragyo put Satsuki in first and both she and Soichiro smiled at Dustin before giving him a kiss on the forehead and putting him next to his new sister. Both children smiled at their mother and father and seemed to hold each other as they began to doze off.

Ragyo: "Oh how sweet." Ragyo said with a smile and tears. Luckily Soichiro went to get the camera and took a picture of the two.

Soichiro: "To think we now have two kids to start of with."

Ragyo: "I know. I couldn't be happier. I promised I wouldn't be like that monster of a woman I saw in my dream and I will never break that promise."

Soichiro: "I still can't believe you had plans to use that Original Life Fiber to dominate the world."

Ragyo: "I know, but that plan is long gone." When then had a look that tells that something bad is to come.

Soichiro: "Ragyo? Is something the matter?"

Ragyo: "I may no longer have plans concerning the Original Life Fiber, but I have a bad feeling someone else does."

Soichiro: "I see. Well we better be prepared."

Ragyo: "Indeed. And this time, I'm willing to help my family beat this threat once and for all."

Soichiro: "You really have changed for the better."

Ragyo: "And I wouldn't have it any other way. And if that assassin that killed Dustin's parents ever comes near my children, I'll be sure to ring his scrawny little neck." Ragyo silently growled whole she clenched her fists.

Soichiro: "Just as long as you give me a piece of the action." Soichiro placed a hand on Ragyo's shoulder.

Ragyo and Soichiro decided to leave the nursery to let the little siblings have their rest while they made some plans to put am end to the Original Life Fiber when the time comes.

***Meanwhile***

We find ourselves in yet another mansion, as luxurious as Ragyo's. We then enter what looks like an office area and it was pitch black with the window as the only source of light showing a full moon night.

Behind the desk there sat a man in a chair fit for a nobleman to sit on. The pitch blackness in the room completely obscured him. He was holding a wine glass with red wine in it.

The door opens to reveal a young muscular man with a tank top, baggy blue jeans, a beanie on his head and a black bandana with sharp teeth like marks on it covering his mouth, and had a black leather spiked wristband on his left wrist. One look at him and you can tell he is definitely a delinquent.

Punk guy: "Sir. I got good news and bad news." The punk said to the man in front of him, who was shadowed by the darkness.

Shadowy man: "Well what is it Bruce?"

Bruce: "Good news is that I got both targets like you asked. But the bad news is I missed the runt." Bruce said shaking a bit as he was thinking the man in front of him would get mad, but instead he chuckled.

Shadowy man: "That's the bad news? You lost the little brat? Please, he's probably in some orphanage or something. Even if he's still alive, what trouble could he cause us?"

Bruce: "Heh. I guess you've got a point."

Jus then a knock came at the door.

Shadowy man: "Come in." He said as a man in a butler attire came in. He had platinum blonde hair and looked to be in his prime.

Butler: "Sir I have some news about miss Ragyo." The butler said and both Bruce and the shadowy man seemed interested.

Shadowy man: "Well go on Reginald. Do tell."

* * *

 **I hope you like the first chapter. This chapter was heavily inspired by the first chapter of The Witches Heir V2 by yugiohfan163. You'll find out why the story is called Kill la Phoenix real soon.**

 **Dustin's Kamui: Kamui Nekketsu (Hot blood)**

 **Nui's Kamui: Kamui Seiketsu (blue blood)**

 **Let me know what you guys think and as always I will see you guys on the next chapter.**


	2. Strings attached

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

"YELLING!"

 _Flashback_

Singing

 **I do not own Kill la Kill**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Strings attached**

It was midday and Ragyo was working on what seemed to be a suit of sorts. A Gakuran to be more precise. Soichiro watched her work while the butler Soroi watched over Dustin and Sastuki.

Soichiro: "You really are amazing tailor Ragyo." Soichiro said miring his wife's handiwork.

Ragyo: "Well I am an artiste. But I'm really hoping they love these when they come of age." Ragyo said with a hint of doubt.

Soichiro: "Nonsense. I'm sure they'll love them." They heard a knock at the door and Soichiro went to answer the door. From the other side was a little girl with dark-skin and light purple hair styled in locks. Her attire consists small white dress that went down her knees. She also wore air of aviator sunglasses. This was Rei Hououmaru, a young African girl Ragyo rescued during a civil war in her hometown.

Ragyo: "Rei? What is it sweetie?" Ragyo said as even though she wasn't her daughter, she saw Rei as one.

Rei: "Someone is here to visit you and master Soichiro." Rei said with a bow.

Soichiro: "Oh? And who is it?"

Rei: "He said he is lady Ragyo's brother." Rei said as Ragyo and Soichiro went wide eyed.

Ragyo: "Tell him we'll be right down Rei." Ragyo said as Rei bowed and left.

Soichiro: "What could he possibly want?" Soichiro said with a bit of anger towards him.

Ragyo: "No clue. But I doubt its going to be good. We should get going." Ragyo went to the living room as Soichiro followed.

* * *

In the living room

Ragyo and Soichiro sat on the loveseat waiting for their visitor and sure enough, the visitor came. He was a man who appeared to be a good year older than Ragyo. He had shoulder length hair that had resplendent multi-colored hair, with a silver color on top, much like Ragyo, along with a silver goatee on his chin. His eyes had golden yellow irises with red rings around them. He wore a red jacket with a star like symbol on the shoulders and a three star symbol on the chest area. He also wore darker red pants with black leather shoes. His name is Riku Kiryuin.

Ragyo: "Riku. What a pleasant surprise." Ragyo said calmly but with a glare.

Riku: "Likewise sister dear. And Soichiro, how have you been my dear brother in law."

Soichiro: "Just fine Riku." Soichiro with the same tone and expression Ragyo had.

Ragyo: "Is there a reason you're here Riku?" Ragyo said with her glare never dropping.

Riku: "Oh come now sister no need for hostilities." Riku said with a calm demeanor.

Ragyo: "I will ask again. Why are you here? And you better have a good reason. If not than just leave." Ragyo's glare never died down as she spoke.

Riku: "Oh, so serious. Well I heard that you and Soichiro have children, a boy and a girl. I'm so happy to be an uncle." Riku replied with a tone that sounded sincere, but Ragyo and Soichiro knew that he was merely acting.

Ragyo: "What are your real intentions?" Ragyo asked as she was ready to crush her own brother if she threatened her son and daughter.

Riku: "I just want to see my own niece and nephew is all. Is that a crime?" Riku said with a fake pained look.

Soichiro: "Do you know that the mother and father of a young boy was found dead last night?" Soichiro said, slightly raising his town.

Riku: "Why yes in fact, I have. It was in the papers this morning. It must have been a tragedy. Though I heard that the infant survived." Riku said keeping his cool really well, but Ragyo had a feeling he was involved.

Ragyo: "Well they just so happened to have been murdered. And I suspect you had an involvement of such a heinous act Riku!" Ragyo said her tone raised a not but still kept calm.

Riku: "What? Me? Sister dear, I am simply wounded! I may be a lot of things but a murderer is not one of them. Why make such false accusations." Riku said with a fake look of pain.

Ragyo: "Oh I don't know. How about the fact that you were the cause so atrocities. Even the civil war held in Rei's home town in Africa!" Ragyo glared at Riku with so much venom, it could kill him in the blink of an eye. But Riku was unfazed by her expression.

Riku: "Well I know I've done some horrible things back then, but that is all in the past. I turned over a new leaf. So anyway, where are the two youngsters? Can I see them?" Ragyo was getting impatient by this and Soichiro had enough of his antics.

Ragyo: "No you may not! I don't want you anywhere near them! And if you so much as come anywhere near my children, or me, or my husband, or even my house, I will not hesitate in killing you where you stand, brother or no! Now get out!"

Soichiro: "You have officially overstayed your welcome Riku. Rei, be a dear and escort him out." Rei bowed and led him to the door.

Riku: "Oh very well then. I've wasted enough of your time as it is. But I have a feeling we'll all cross paths one day. Ta-ta." With Riku gone, Ragyo was seething in anger and Soichiro managed to calm her down.

Soichiro: "Do you really think Riku is the one who murdered Dustin's parents?"

Ragyo: "Beyond the shadow of a doubt. I know my brother all to well and I know he's up to no good. If not him then maybe he hired someone to do it."

Soichiro: "Well regardless, we better keep our eyes peeled."

Soroi then walked in with the two infants held in his arms. They were giggling as they saw their parents.

Ragyo: "I see they have woken up from their nap." Ragyo said as she held both baby's n her arms.

Soroi: "Yes madam. Their really well behaved." Soroi said with a smile.

Soichiro: "Glad to hear. Come here little man." Soichiro said as he picked up Dustin, who giggled still. Rei watched the two parents and children with a smile on their faces.

* * *

 **5 years later**

We see a huge grassy area with a large blossom tree in the center as three small figures were seen sitting under the shade.

One of them was young Dustin. He wore a green t-shirt that had the black silhouette of a phoenix. He was sitting down with his sketch book and pencil in hand doodling.

The girl next to him was his younger sister Satsuki. She was only two months younger than Dustin but she was surprisingly mature for her young age. She has long dark blue tinted hair that goes past her thighs and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows but to her brother they made her look adorable. She wore a light blue knee-high dress. The dress had a rugged cut-out at the bottom, laced with several white diamonds. It also had a white collar and cuffs.

A inches away from them was a four year old girl named Ryuko. She was basically the middle child of the four. She had mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit consists of a black and red tee-shirt and blue shorts.

Dustin continued his doodling and Sastuki looked to see his artwork.

Sastuki: "What are you drawing brother?" Dustin looker to his sister and layer his book down, showing a picture of phoenix in its glory.

Dustin: "It's a phoenix. A mythical bird who legends say can be reborn from it's an ashes."

Ragyo: "Hah! You always were an egghead." Ryuko laughed while Sastuki glared.

Sastuki: "Ryuko! That wasn't nice."

Dustin: "Hey its alright Sastuki. I'm used to it." He then looks around and noticed that some one was missing.

Dustin: "Hey, where's Nui?" asked Dustin looking around the person in question.

Sastuki and Ryuko looked frantically but then Dustin had a surprise attack from behind and was knocked to the ground.

Dustin: "Oof! Ow! What the…" Dustin looked to see his assailant was the youngest of the four siblings. She was a bout three years old to be exact. She had long blond hair styled in drill-like pigtails, with smaller locks framing her face. Her eyes are sapphire blue, with highlights that resemble a smiling face. She were a frilly pink dress with pink ballet slippers.

Nui: "Here I am big brother." Nui said with her cute smile.

Dustin: "Nui you almost gave me a heart attack you know that!" Dustin said with a slight glare as Nui looked down with sadness, Dustin of course lost his anger and hugged her.

Dustin: "Hey, in sorry for yelling baby sis. But you can't just go somewhere without telling us. You could've been kidnapped."

Nui: "I'm sorry big brother. I promise I won't do it again."

Ryuko: "Careful Nui, you'll get cooties." Ryuko said but Sastuki elbowed her sister.

Ragyo: "Aw! You're such a good brother Dustin." Ragyo said as Soichiro captured the moment with a camera.

Dustin: "Mom!" Dustin said out of embarrassment. Ragyo then looked at Dustin's sketchbook and noticed the picture he drew.

Ragyo: "What did you draw this time sweetie?" Ragyo said picking up his sketchbook admiring her sun's artwork.

Dustin: "A phoenix." Dustin said with a bashful look.

Nui: "What's that big brother?" Nui asked with curiosity.

Dustin: "A phoenix is a bird of legend. It is said that when a phoenix dies, it builds a nest then sets it on fire while the bird itself is in it."

Nui: "Aww! How sad."

Ryuko: "Talk about going out in a blaze of glory."

Dustin: "But from the ashes, it is brought back to life. Its basically immortal."

Nui: "Really? Wow. I hope I get to see one."

Dustin: "Sadly they aren't real Nui. But it would be amazing if they were."

Ragyo: "Pfft. See? What did I tell ya? Egghead! Hahaha!" Ryuko said as Sastuki elbowed her again.

Soichiro smiled at this while Ryuko looked at the sketch and had some ideas in her head.

Nui: "Mommy, daddy, I'm hungry." Nui said.

Ragyo: "Luckily I have lunch already made." Ragyo said as she brought up a basket.

Soichiro: "We decided to have a picnic on a fine day like this."

Ryuko and Nui: "Yay!"

Dustin: "Thank you guys."

* * *

 **7 years later**

We see Dustin with a birthday cake in front of him with a candle shaped in the number 12 on top. He is now officially 12 years with Satsuki who is 11, but will be 12 in two months, Ryuko who is 11 as well and Nui who is 10. Dustin opened presents as he got a painting of a phoenix in flames from Satsuki, a wooden sword and shield from Ryuko a stuffed blue jay from Nui, a sketchbook from Rei and a fantasy book from Soroi.

Then it finally came to Ragyo and Soichiro to give their gift to Dustin, they had looks smiles, but they were pretty anxious.

Soichiro: "I guess it now leads to our gift." He looks at Ragyo who nods.

Ragyo: "Before that, there's something we should tell you." Ragyo said as Dustin and his sisters had looks of curiosity. She then places a hand on his shoulder and looks him in the eye.

Ragyo: "There's no easy way to say this…but…you're…you're…" Ragyo tried to say but she started to tear up.

Dustin: "Mom? What's wrong?" Dustin said worryingly as he didn't like to see anyone cry, including his mother and sisters.

Soichiro placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at his son.

Soichiro: "Son.. What you're other is trying to say is…you're adopted." Soichiro said as Dustin was shocked, as well as Ryuko, Satsuki and Nui.

Dustin: "Wha…what?" Dustin said with wide eyes. Soichiro then gave him the same box that came with Dustin in the basket the night Ragyo and Soichiro found him. Dustin opened it up and saw it was a locket. He opens it up and saw it was him when he was a baby, a woman with brown hair and a man with facial hair and little hair on his head.

Ragyo: "Those…those are you're real parents." Dustin was now at a lost for words.

Soichiro: "And…This came with it." Soichiro gave Dustin the note that came with him in the basket he was found in. He read it and was shocked and somewhat devastated to know that he may never meet his real parents. He began to sob a bit as Ryuko placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ragyo: "They wanted you to know when the time was right. And we figured today would be the right time. But don't forget honey. We love you. We all do." Ragyo said as Dustin looked at his parents, his sisters and even Rei and Soroi. He looked at the locket and smiled. He then hugged his mother as he continued to cry but with joy.

Dustin: "Thank you momma. You, dad and everyone else have been there for me. I may never get to know my real parents, but I'm so glad you guys took me in." Dustin said as Ragyo began to cry joyful tears as well.

Ragyo: "Oh honey." Ragyo cried as well. Soroichi joined in as did Ryuko, Satsuki and Nui. Even Soroi and Rei joined in on the group hug.

Soichiro: "But that's not all we got. We also got something for all four of you."

Ryuko: "All of us? What is it?" Ragyo brought out four boxes. The four opposed them to reveal four outfits.

Dustin had a green Gakuran with what looked like angry eyes just at the chest area, flame black and silver flame patterns on the sleeves and the silhouette of a blazing phoenix in stomach area.

Ryuko had a navy-blue and red sailor suit with the midriff shown and a lower-cut skirt. When Senketsu is on his own, the section between the shirt and skirt resembles a mouth, in that he is attached to his lower jaw at the back.

Satsuki had a white-and-blue sailor uniform. The design is noticeably more militaristic and regal than normal uniforms, with a high collar, shoulder epaulets and gold adornments along the sides.

And finally, Nui had a richly adorned pink lolita-styled dress with matching boots and fingerless gloves.

Dustin: "Cool. Did you make these mom?"

Ragyo: "Yes I did sweetie. But those aren't just anyy ordinary outfits." Ragyo said as the outfits suddenly sprung to life.

Dustin: "Woah!"

Ryuko: "What the…?"

Nui: "EEP!"

Satsuki: "Oh my!"

Soichiro: "Relax! They're not gonna hurt you."

Green Outfit: "Pleasure to meet you all. I am your Kamui Nekketsu." Nekketsu said with a voice that spoke of wisdom and regality.

Black Outfit: "I am Kamui Senketsu." Senketsu said with a that had a calm tone to it.

White outfit: "I am Kamui Junketsu." Junketsu said with a feminine voice that had a posh tone but had the regality of an empress.

Pink dress: "And I am Kamui Seiketsu." The dress said with a feminine voice that sounded a bit ditzy.

Dustin: "Nice to meet you guys. Wait! How are they even talking!" Dustin said shocked as he thought he was either dreaming or seeing things. Ragyo looked as Soichiro and he nodded.

Ragyo: "I think its time we have a talk."

***In a secret lab below the manor***

The family of six were in a lab that the four children had no knowledge about. The four children were sitting with a large screen lit with a projector in front.

Ragyo: "What you're about to learn may sound way to farfetched to be true, but trust us when I say it isn't."

Ryuko: "What do you mean?"

Both Ragyo and Shicnichiro looked at each other and nodded as Soichiro pressed a button on a hand held remote, and what they saw on the screen was simply pretty, yet scary at the same time. It looked like a large glowing ball of yarn.

Dustin: "Huh?" Dustin said.

Ryuko: "Whoa!" Ryuko said with eyes as wide as her brother's

Nui: "Pretty, yet scary." Nui said with a slight shiver.

Satsuki: "Is that a giant glowing ball of yarn?" Satsuki said as she couldn't believe her eyes.

Soichiro: "What your seeing is the Original Life Fiber." Soichito said, making the four children confused.

Dustin: "Original what now?" Dustin asked with a furrowed brow.

Ragyo: "It's probably best to start from the beginning. You see, the Life Fibers are sentient parasitic organisms of extraterrestrial origin, and are the origin of all clothing on Earth, as well as the entities responsible for the evolution of humanity. All Life Fiber originates from the Original Life Fiber, also known as the Primordial Life Fiber, which is what you children see before you in the screen.

Ryuko: "Wait! You mean that thing is an alien?"

Nui: "I always thought aliens would simply be little green people."

Dustin: "That's just some stereotype."

Ragyo: "Anyway, The Original Life Fiber is an object originating from space that crashed onto Earth tens of thousands of years ago."

Dustin: "You mean it crash landed when cavemen were around?"

Soichiro: "Exactly. Shortly after the Original Life Fiber appeared on Earth, Life Fibers began living as parasitic life forms, gaining sustenance from the biological life energy of other organisms. However, since the host could not withstand the strain of having them in their bodies, the Fibers began covering the host instead. As such, they targeted the ancestors of today's humans, which were the species with the most well developed brains at the time, and started accelerating their evolutionary process. With time, Life Fibers entered a dormant state, but left mankind with the evolutionary instinct to cover themselves."

Dustin: "Hold up! You mean clothing was inspired by alien parasitic string?"

Ragyo: "To put it simply yes. Your father and I have found that the Life Fibers are multi-cellular microorganisms whose bodies grow in long thin strands, which radiate bright red energy. These strands are very durable, being stronger than most materials found on Earth. Life Fibers also possess a regenerative factor and in some cases will reform into a whole even after being cut all the way through, though this process can be stopped if they are cut from two sides simultaneously in a scissoring motion."

Ryuko: "So alien string that can repair itself. That is kinda weird."

Soichiro: "Imagine our surprise when we learned that. As previously stated they feed off the bio-energy that exists within the cells of the nervous system as well as in the circulatory system. In order to maximize the longevity of a host, they cover their host's body and bind to their peripheral nervous system instead of inhabiting their internal organs."

Ragyo: "The presence of Life Fibers can alter their host's DNA, which is how humanity evolved large brains. Life Fibers also seem to be self-aware entities, capable of making decisions and thinking. Life Fibers seem to be incapable of talking to their hosts, with the exception of you four, as you can communicate with your Kamui."

Dustin: "And how can they even speak to us?"

Ragyo: Well…to put it simply… we imbued the fibers with your genes."

Dustin, Ryuko, Satsuki and Nui: "WHAT?!"

Dustin: "You mean we have those alien strings inside of us?!"

Ragyo: "Yes. Life Fibers are also capable of manifesting new abilities in response to certain stimuli, usually life-threatening situations. Their ability to rapidly evolve is one reason why they are considered dangerous. But worry not, it was for a good cause. You each were infants at that time and we made sure it was without any surgery."

Dustin: "Well that makes me less concerned." Dustin said sarcastically.

Soichiro: "Dustin Hogan!" Soichiro said glaring.

Ragyo: "Its fine Soichiro. I was expecting that reaction." Ragyo said patting her husbands shoulder.

Dustin: "Sorry about that mom." Dustin said looking down in shame.

Ragyo: "It's fine sweetie! I would've reacted the same way if I were in your shoes."

Ragyo: "Pfft. Mama's boy." Ryuko chuckled as Satsuki elbowed her.

Soichiro: "Anyhow, Life Fibers reproduce across the galaxy through a series of steps. After finding a planet with intelligent life suitable for their purposes, they begin subtly manipulating the evolution of a select species, creating a race that will become the dominant species on the planet. Once the selected species has dispersed across the planet and reached a certain stage of evolution, the Life Fibers will begin taking control of that species on the planet. When enough members of the species have been taken over by Life Fibers, the aliens will take control of their hosts and rise into the stratosphere, creating a massive "cocoon" of Life Fibers that envelops the entire planet. This is known as the Celestial Cocoon Seed Planet, Cocoon Sphere Genesis, or Starseed Cocoon Sphere. In this form, the Life Fibers consume the planet's thermal energy to create new Life Fiber seeds. Once enough seeds have been created, the Life Fibers will cause the planet to explode, scattering the new generation of Life Fibers all across the cosmos in a kind of galactic diaspora."

Dustin: "Oh god!"

Ryuko: "You mean that thing could destroy the whole world?!" Ryuko shouted in shock.

Ragyo: "Settle down now. I know that's a lot of info for you children to take in, but we have managed to keep the original Life Fiber in tight security. Nobody will be able to get through."

Soichiro: "But luckily we managed to create a less hazardous version of Life Fibers with nearly identical abilities." Soichiro said as he brought out a small black bock. Once he opened it, he revealed a small ball of glowing yarn much like the original life fiber, but with a rainbow glow to it instead of a red color.

Nui: "Wow! Pretty!"

Satsuki: "What is that?"

Ragyo: "Those are called Soul Strands. As Soichiro said, they have nearly identical powers of the Life Fibers, but are beneficial to humanity instead of being loathsome parasites."

Soichiro: "However, The Life Fibers don't simply just destroy planets."

Nui: "Huh?"

Dustin: "I don't like the sound of that."

Saichiro: "Trust me son, you wont. You recall the school your mother and I built?"

Dustin: "Honnouji academy? Yeah. What about it."

Ragyo: "Well, experiments have been conducted by the Sewing Club, having a No-Star student wear a prototype Five-Star Goku Uniform. However, this backfired causing the student to become a berserking, muscular, hulk like monster. This demonstrates that only certain people have greater control over Life Fiber based clothing. You four are such people being able to wear and control Kamuis."

Ryuko: "Whoa."

Nui: "Yeesh. Glad I wasn't there to see it."

Ragyo: "Trust us. It wasn't pretty sight to see Nui. Thankfully we managed to bring him back to normal."

Dustin: Dear god almighty."

Ragyo: "Although they usually viewed as clothing, it is possible through unknown scientific procedures to fuse Life Fibers directly to a human organism in order to create a hybrid Human/Life Fiber life form. Such fused humans are always inhumanly strong and extremely hard to kill, because of their inner Life Fibers' durability lets it regenerate from most damage, unless inflicted in a scissoring motion. The only five such human beings on the planet are you four and me."

Dustin: "Wait! You?"

Ryuko: "C'mon mom. Surely your kidding." Ryuko said to her mother, but Ragyo had a straight face.

Ragyo: "Honey, I wish I was. But I'm not." Ragyo turned her back towards the four kids and then pulled her shirt up, revealing seven star-like scars on her back indicating the location where she was experimented.

Dustin: "Oh! My! God!"

Satsuki: "No way!"

Nui: "Momma."

Soichiro: "We discovered that It is also possible to create artificial humans by using the primordial Life Fiber as an artificial womb. Those can physically resemble a regular human in every way and even behave as such. They are endowed with the same supernatural strength and durability hybrid Human/Life Fiber display, though possibly to a greater extent. On the flip side, they cannot receive any additional effects from wearing Kamuis or any other Life Fiber-based clothing. And although it is possible, we never tested that theory, nor did we want to."

Ragyo: "And needless to say, I once had plans of using the Original Life Fiber to for its purpose, but that plan was thrown out the window."

Ryuko: "Wait! What?!"

Nui: "No!"

Dustin: "You serious?!"

Satsuki: "What made you change your mind?" Satsuki asked as Ragyo started to tear up. Soichiro held her shoulder and gave her a loving smile.

Soichiro: "One night, your mother had a nightmare, or more of a vision of the consequences that would come had she continued with her plans."

Dustin: "Consequences?"

Ragyo: "It was awful to be honest. I saw myself as a horrible person as well as many horrible things. My husband murdered by Nui under my orders, Ryuko being brainwashed with Junketsu, me being slain by my own daughters, even seeing me ending Senketsu. All of those things made me sick to the deepest pit of my stomach. When I found out when I was pregnant with you Satsuki, I wanted to change my life for the better. I vowed to be the loving mother the version of myself I saw in my dream would never be." Ragyo continued to sob as all four children hugged their mother, sobbing a bit as well.

Ryuko: "Well, you've done a good job for being our mom."

Satsuki: "It's a good thing you saw how badly your plan would have turned out beforehand."

Nui: "Please don't cry momma."

Dustin: "I know you're not the monster you saw yourself as in that dream, and I know you'll never be her as well."

Ragyo was at a loss for words as she hugged her children and sobbed as Soichiro joined in on the hug as well. Once everyone calmed down they left the room as they sat in the kitchen having some cake.

Dustin: "Hey mom!"

Ragyo: "Yes, sweetie?"

Dustin: "You said you saw dad, Nui, Ryuko, Senketsu, Junketsu and Satsuki in that dream. Were me, Nekketsu and Seiketsu in there by any chance?"

Ragyo: "Huh. Now that you mentioned it, I don't think I can recall seeing you, Seiketsu and Nekketsu in it. But to be honest, I wouldn't want to think about what you and Nekketsu would have done in that nightmare I had that night."

Dustin: "I can agree. Even if you were evil, I wouldn't want to kill you." Dustin said as Ragyo felt touched by his words.

Soichiro: "But that doesn't mean we don't love you kiddo. We're glad you were brought into our lives. Blood or not, you'll always be our son." Soichiro said patting Dustin on the back.

Ryuko: "And you'll always be our big brother too."

Sastuki: "Agreed! Never think otherwise."

Nui: "Without you around, I'm of sure what we would do." Nui said as Dustin had a look of happiness as he hugged Nui.

Dustin: "Thank you. All of you. I don't now what I would do without any of you guys."

Ragyo: "Oh sweetie…" Ragyo said hugging her son, sobbing tears of happiness.

Ryuko: "Aww, bring it in bro."

Satsuki: "Group hug."

Soichiro: "Oh kiddo."

The four hugged for a good minute until they separated.

Ryuko: "That reminds me, now that you guys made those Soul thread things, what will happen to the Original Life Fiber?" Ryuko asked her parents, surprising everyone present.

Ragyo: "Already taken care of. Remember the day we went to the beach?"

Satsuki: "Of course? Why do you ask?"

Soichiro: "Well during our trip there, we had our finest agents move the Original Life Fiber to one a government facility." Soichiro said as Dustin then looked at the locket he had around and his neck and Nui noticed this.

Nui: "Something wrong big brother?"

Dustin: "When I find the guy who murdered my parents, I'll be sure to avenge them. I'll sure to put the creep out of his misery." Dustin said with determination while surprising the others.

Ryuko: "You mean you're gonna kill him?" Ryuko asked as Dustin looked at her with the straightest of faces.

Ragyo: "I see. Well, just so you know honey, you won't be alone."

Soichiro: "Your mother's right. Well help you with that one hundred percent. Right girls?"

Nui: "Right. I'll help you beat that meanie." Nui said with determination.

Ryuko: "Count me in too. Wouldn't want you to take all the credit." Ragyo said patting her brother on the back.

Satsuki: "I'm in as well. That vile vermin should atone for his sins." Satsuki said as she was as determined as Nui.

Nekketsu: "And you'll have us four assisting you as well."

Seiketsu: "Like, totally!"

Senketsu: "When one us plays, we all play."

Junketsu: "Such an injustice act should never go unpunished."

Soroi: "I'll be sure to assist as best as I'm able Master Dustin."

Rei: "I'm ready and willing to help should the time come."

Dustin looked at everyone present. He had a smile on his face to have friends and family to back him up.

Dustin: "Thanks guys. You truly are the best." Dustin said as he continued eating his piece of cake.

Rei: "By the way, Master Riku has sent you all an invitation to yet another formal festival he's hosting." Mei said as Ragyo had a look of disgust by hearing her brother's name.

Ragyo: "Ugh! Again? He always asks for the family to attend to whatever party he throws and I always give him the same answer, no! I don't know how many times I need to tell him!" Ragyo said as Soichiro managed to calm her down.

Ryuko: "Isn't Uncle Riku the new manager of that company you bailed out of?"

Dustin: "Yeah. I think it was called REVOCS?" Dustin asked.

Ragyo: "Yes. And I'll bet its yet another attempt for him to get acquainted with you all."

Dustin: "Hard to believe he's our uncle!"

Rei: "Well, Lady Ragyo, unfortunately this is a mandatory party." Rei said shocking everyone present.

Ragyo: "Mandatory? Are you certain?" Ragyo said with a hint of worry in her town.

Rei: "I'm afraid so Lady Ragyo." Rei hands Ragyo the invitation as Ragyo reads it. With a groan she heads to her husband.

Ragyo: "Kids, excuse your father and I for a minute please. We won't take long." Ragyo said as both she and Soichiro walked out the room, leaving the four children with Rei and Soroi in the kitchen.

Nui: "What does mandatory mean?"

Dustin: "It means we have to attend the party, regardless."

Ryuko: "We seriously going to attend to a party hosted by that maniac?"

Senketsu: "Of it's mandatory, than I'm afraid we may have no choice but to attend."

Dustin: "I'm sure mom and dad will figure something out."

***With Ragyo and Soichiro***

Ragyo: "I cannot believe that son of a bitch. Forcing me and my family to attend to one of his parties!" Ragyo said while pacing the room.

Soichiro: "Well we don't have a choice dear. You know what mandatory means." Soichiro said trying to calm her down.

Ragyo: "Yes I know all to well. But still. Besides you know the reason why I don't want us to attend to this party of his right?" Ragyo said with a hint of anger and worry for her children.

Soichiro: "Yes I now all to well. But if we introduce him to our children just this once, then he may stop pestering us." Soichiro said as Ragyo looked at her husband like he had gone mad.

Ragyo: "Soichiro Matoi! You cannot be serious! You want our children to meet that vile, coldblooded maniac?!" Ragyo shouted while surprising Soichiro as he never calls her husband by his full name too often, only when she gets really furious.

Soichiro: "I know. I'm just as against the idea as you are Ragyo. But what other choice do we have?" Soichiro said as Ragyo took some deep breathes and managed to calm herself.

Ragyo: "I suppose you're right. After all it is mandatory. And it says it is this weekend and today is Tuesday. But I'm still worried for the safety of my children." Ragyo said as she sat down on the couch as Soichiro joined her.

Soichiro: "If we keep them by our side and not let leave our sight for a second, they won't be open to harm." As Soichiro suggested this, Ragyo gave it some thought. After a good long minute, she finally accepted it.

Ragyo: "Very well. Though we might want to bring Rei and Soroi as well. Just to be sure the children have someone to keep an eye on them while were not around." Ragyo said as Soichiro nodded.

Soichiro: "Deal. We better go tell the children." Soichiro said as they both stood up and and left the room.

***Back with Dustin and company***

Ryuko: "Sure been gone for a long while." Ryuko said with impatience.

Satsuki: "Patience Ryuko. This has all happened suddenly."

Nui: "Though I'm not sure of I want to go to Uncle Riku's party after what I've heard about him."

Dustin: "You and me both. I still can't believe he was the one who started that civil war from where you're from Rei." Dustin said placing a hand on Rei's shoulder.

Rei: "Its quite alright Master Dustin. In fact, I'm actually glad for that because had I not met Lady Ragyo and Master Soichiro, I would never have met you guys." Rei said with a smile.

Dustin: "Aww! You make us blush!"

Nui: "That really means a lot to us Rei."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Ragyo and Soichiro.

Ragyo: "Okay children. As much as I hate to say this…but looks like we're going to that party after all."

Ryuko: "Aww, what? You mean I have to wear a dress?"

Dustin: "We never had a choice Ryuko. It's a mandatory event remember?"

Soichiro: "The party is held this Saturday so that should give is some time to prepare. But once we get there, we don't want you to leave our sight for even a second. And we'll have Rei and Soroi to watch you when were not around. Understood?"

Dustin: "I'm pretty much okay with those conditions."

Nui: "Understood."

Satsauki: "Yes mother, Father."

Ryuko: "Ugh. Fine."

Ragyo: "I know you don't want to go Ryuko, and quite frankly I don't blame you. But we don't have any choice. You kids can wear your Kamui just to be on the safe side." Ragyo said as she looked at the four Kamui present.

Ragyo: "Be sure to keep them safe from any harm. Can I trust you four to do so?" Ragyo asked the four Kamui.

Nekketsu: "I will defend them with my life."

Senketsu: "If that fool lays even a finger on them, I'll be sure to sever his arms off."

Junketsu: "I'm with you on that Senketsu."

Seiketsu: "You so have my word Ragyo."

Ragyo smiled at their answers.

Ragyo: "Then its settled. I'll give Riku a call." Ragyo said as she entered the living room and pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number. As she was waiting for her brother to answer she felt a bit anxious still.

Riku: "Hello, Riku Kiryuin speaking."

Ragyo: "I've received tour invitation. And, as much as I hate to say it, but we'll be attending. Not like we have a choice since this party is mandatory."

Riku: "I see. That's good to hear. I'll be looking forward to meeting my nieces and nephew." Riku said with his usual calm demeanor.

Ragyo: "Don't get too ecstatic Riku. If you so much as lay a finger on my children, I'll be sure to kick you so hard in the groin you won't have any testicles remaining. Do I make myself clear?"

Riku: "Crystal. No need for any violence and I can promise no harm will befall them. All I want is to just get to know them. Is that so wrong?" Riku asked as Ragyo was loosing her cool.

Ragyo: "Don't push your luck Riku!" Ragyo growled slightly.

Riku: "So temperamental dear sister. Well I have to go finish on planning. See you then." Riku said as he hung up.

Ragyo: 'I swear you better not be up to anything brash.' Ragyo thought as she had a bad feeling something is bond to happen.

* * *

 **With Riku**

Riku was at the REVOCS facility that Riku took over when Ragyo resigned from it. He was making a list of things in his office when Bruce walked in.

Bruce: "You wanted to see me boss?" Bruce walked in as Riku smiled sinisterly.

Riku: "Why yes Bruce. I have a job for you." Riku said with a sly smile.

Bruce: "No matter what you have for me, I'll get it done boss." Bruce said with a smile behind his bandana.

Riku: "While the party is going on, I need you to retrieve something for me." Riku said as he showed Bruce a picture of the Original Life Fiber. Bruce was wide eyed for a bit.

Bruce: "That big ol' thing?"

Riku: "Yes. You'll have a squadron with you to assist you. I trust you'll get it done." Riku said as Bruce gave a chuckle.

Bruce: "Don't worry. I got just the team for that to assist me as well." Bruce looked behind him and we see a group of six other silhouettes.

Riku: "Why yes. You seven are the only ones I can truly rely on." Riku chuckled sinisterly.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 2 folks. Don't worry chapter 3 will be up. And just to remind you all Nekketsu means hot blood and Seiketsu means blue blood. Also Riku Kiryuin tales inspiration from Maximillion Pegasus from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Alva From Pokémon: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.**

 **And yes I gave Junketsu a voice as it never really had one in the actual anime.**

 **In case you haven't caught on yet, the title and the Phoenix depictions in this chapter are because one of my favorite mythical creatures is none other than the phoenix, and I know some of you people can relate. The fact it can revive itself simply from it's own ashes and how its known throughout many myths and legends all over the world. From Egypt, Greece, Medieval Europe, to even China and Japan.**


	3. Having a ball

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

"YELLING!"

 _Flashback_

Singing

 **I do not own Kill la Kill.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Having a ball**

It was Saturday night, and Ragyo and her family were dressed and ready to head to Riku's party. the four children ore their Kamui, Ragyo and Rei wore a formal dress while Soichiro wore a tux.

Ragyo: "Alright. Remember kids. Never leave our sight for a second. Listen to Soroi, and be sure to be on your best behavior. Okay?" Ragyo said as the four children nodded.

Ragyo: "Good. Now, let's get going." Ragyo said as everyone hopped into the limousine. Once they were all in, Ragyo had a terrible feeling about tonight, but just shook it off.

* * *

Riku's mansion

The party itself looked like a ball in a castle. Ragyo and her family entered and felt uneasy being in his house. Suddenly, Riku walked up to the grand with a smile on his face.

Riku: "Ragyo. My dear sister. You made it." Riku said a bit cheery.

Ragyo: "Y-yes. Unfortunately it is." Ragyo said as Riku looks to Soichiro.

Riku: "And Soichiro, it's a pleasure to see you again." Riku said as Soichiro was the same as Ragyo. Riku then looked to the four kids with his smile still present.

Riku: "Well? Aren't you going to introduce us, Ragyo?" Riku asked as he slightly glances at Dustin.

Ragyo: *sigh* "Might as well get it out of the way. This is my firstborn daughter, Satsuki, my second daughter Ryuko, my third daughter Nui, and my only son, Dustin." Ragyo said introducing the four children to their uncle.

Riku: "A pleasure to meet you four." Riku then looks at Dustin. "Especially you son." Riku said as he stretched his arm for a handshake. Dustin looked to Ragyo and Soichiro, not knowing whether to shake his hand or not.

Ragyo: "Go on sweetie." ' _Riku, You better not hurt him or I'll be sure to end you here right now_.' Ragyo thought as Dustin shook his hand.

Riku: "Well, I hope you lot enjoy the party." Riku said as he walked off. As he got a good distance from the group, he had a hair in is fingers he managed to sneak from Dustin.

Riku: ' _I hope Bruce is holding of well on his mission._ ' Riku thought with a sinister smirk.

***Meanwhile***

At a secret base owned by the government, Bruce was in the facility. He and his squadron managed to sneak in with no difficulty.

Bruce: "Quite the easy job." Bruce chuckled as his squadron walked up to him. It consisted of six others. One was a man of Prussian descent with shoulder length blonde hair, his right eye was blue while the other was red, and he was wearing a black tux. This was Lucius Crowley, the leader of the group

The second was a man with curly black hair, a goatee, red eyes and wore a green vest with a white long sleeve shirt underneath and black pants. This was Alphonse Gatsby, the second in command.

The third was a woman (the only one of the group) with long, purple hair that reach her rear and had magenta eyes. She wore a violet corset with black leather skirt and high heel boots. This was Elizabeth Belladonna, the seductress of the group.

The fourth was a man of American descent with brown eyes, no hair on his head and sharp teeth in his mouth. He was morbidly obese, wore a yellow tank top with, baggy pants and a bib that had a gaping maw with the words "lets eat" on it. This was Buford Franks, the heavy hitter of the group.

The fifth was a tan skinned man with spiked up green hair, green eyes, he wore a blue short sleeve shirt and forest green shorts. This was David Ahab, the group's interrogator.

And the sixth one was a frail man with brown, bowl cut hair, dark brown eyes and appeared to be wearing an unbound straight jacket. He also looks like he was trying his hardest not to sleep. This was Zeke Sanders, the group's psychological weapon and the laziest of the bunch.

Lucius: "True, but retrieving the Original Life Fiber is the tricky part." Lucius said as Alphonse pulled out a card from his pocket.

Alphonse: "Not quite old sport. Thanks to this storage card I have, stealing the Original Life Fiber should be a snap." Alphonse said in a North Dakota accent. David scoffed at this.

David: "Seriously? You get some of the coolest crap!" David said as Alphonse grinned.

Lucius: "Enough. We have a task to do." Lucius said as he managed to open the door and low and behold, their prize was in view.

Zeke: "Ah, finally. Once this is over, a good, long nap is what I need." Zeke said.

Buford: "Looks good enough to eat." Buford said as Alphonse used his card to suck in the Original Life Fiber. It happened in a matter of seconds. Once everything was done, they proceeded to walk out, when a guard was walking buy.

Guard: "What?! Intruders!" The guard went to sound the alarm, but Zeke emitted a deep indigo energy field, making the guard very drowsy before succumbing to sleep.

Bruce: "Nice save Zeke." Bruce said as Zeke nodded.

***Back at the party***

Dustin, Ryuko, Satsuki and Nui were with Soroi and Rei while Ragyo and Soichiro were having a conversation with Riku, much to their displeasure.

Then a girl walked up to the group. She had dark pink shoulder length hair with ruby red eyes and wearing a violet and lavender party dress.

Girl: "Pardon me." The girl said, getting their attention and Dustin went wide eyed at her appearance while blushing a deep red. She the held her hand to Dustin.

Girl: "Would you care for a dance?" She asked as Dustin smiled and nodded.

Dustin: "Yes. I would." Dustin said as Nui placed a hand on her shoulder.

Nui: "Brother, we're suppose to stick together." Nui said as Dustin frowned at that.

Ryuko: "Come on Nui, mom and dad are roughly a few feet away. He'll be fine." Ryuko said as Sakura dragged him to the dance floor. Then they began to dance as the music played. As they waltzed, Dustin was blushing up a storm. Ryuko and the others noticed this.

Ryuko: "Uh oh, looks like somebody's gotta crush." Ryuko snickered teasingly.

Nui: "Awww." Nui awed at the scene.

Ragyo, Soichiro and Riku also were seeing the waltz.

Ragyo: "Oh, I wish I had my camera." Ragyo said as Soichiro had a camera out.

Soichiro: "I got you covered honey." Soichiro said as he recorded the scene.

Riku: "Ah yes. That just so happens to be my protégé, Sakura Hanzo." Riku said, making her surprized bythis.

Ragyo: "As in Kaori and Isato Hanzo? I didn't know they had a child." Ragyo said in surprise.

Riku: "Yes. When her parents died In that horrible house fire that night, I felt it necessary to take her in and allow her to become my successor." Riku said as this got a glare from Ragyo and Soichiro.

Rangy: "Funny, I don't recall hearing Kaori and Isato would agree to let you take care of her." Ragyo said with a hint of suspicion.

Riku: "They probably forgot to tell you and Soichiro." Riku said as he took a sip of his wine.

Dustin and Sakura began to dance for a good few more minutes until the music finally ended as Sakura and Dustin took a bow.

Dustin: "Thanks for the dance." Dustin said as Sakura kissed his cheek. Making Dustin blush even redder now.

Ryuko: "Oooohh." Ryuko grinned.

Nui: "Awww." Nui said star struck.

Satsuki: "Well done dear brother." Sakura said with a grin.

Ragyo: "My baby's growing up so fast." Ragyo had tears of pride.

Soichiro: "That's my boy." Soichiro said with a smile and stopped recording.

Sakura: "You're very welcome." Sakura giggled as she walked away and Dustin walked back to his sisters.

Ryuko: "Well done there Romeo. She never did tell me her name though." Ryuko said as she pat Dustin's back. Ragyo then heard her phone ring.

Ragyo: "Hello." Soichiro looked to Ragyo who now had a fearful expression.

Ragyo: "What?! How is that possible?! Dammit!" Ragyo said as she hung up.

Soichiro: "What's the matter?" Soichiro said worryingly.

Ragyo: "The Original Life Fiber is gone." Ragyo said, making Soichiro wide eyed.

Soichiro: "What?!" Soichiro said as Ragyo went to get the kids and proceeded to leave.

Ragyo: "Kids, we have to go." Ragyo said as the kids were confused.

Dustin: "What?"

Ryuko: "What's wrong?" Ryuko said curiously.

Ragyo: "We'll explain on the way." Ragyo said as Riku approached the group.

Riku: "Is something the matter, sister?" Riku asked.

Ragyo: "I don't have to tell you anything Riku. We'll just be on our way." Ragyo said with a scowl but Riku was unfazed.

Riku: "I see. Well, I guess this is fare well."

Soichiro: "Well at least you now got what you wanted. Now will you stop pestering us?" Soichiro said as Riku nodded.

Riku: "Of course. It was fun while it lasted." Riku said as the group left. Once they were gone, Riku had his sinister grin and chuckle.

Riku: "But we will meet again eventually." Riku then examine the strand of hair. "Now to find out if my suspicions are correct." Riku grinned.

* * *

At the government base

Ragyo, Soichiro, were discussing with some of the agents while Rei and Soroi attended to Dustin, Ryuko, Satsuki and Nui.

Ragyo: "Nothing seems to be out of place. No signs of a break in." Ragyo was in thought.

Soichiro: "How many did you say there were?" Sooichiro asked the agent.

Agent: "About seven in total. I really cant remember their appearances though." The guard said as Ragyo approached him.

Ragyo: "Well, can you at least try?" Ragyo growled a bit, making the guard nervous.

Guard: "I swear I cant seem to recall. All I do remember is that before I could set off the alarms, I felt really drowsy and that was it." The guard said shaking.

Soichiro: 'It could have been natural exhaustion." Soichiro said trying to calm Ragyo down.

Guard: "Not quite. I had up to five cup of coffee." The guard said as Rgayo calmed down.

Ragyo: "Did you check the surveillance footage?" Ragyo asked as the Guard rubbed the back of his head.

Guard: "Well, we would if the cameras were functioning. They seemed to be going on the fritz during the whole event." The guard said as Ragyo was pinching the bridge of her nose.

Ragyo: "That is just great! The Original Life Fiber is gone and we have no idea who the culprits are! There are no clues left behind either!" Ragyo was on the brink of losing her cool but Soichiro managed to calm her down.

Soichiro: "I know how alarming this may be. But we'll make sure that this whole mess is resolved." Soichiro said as Ragyo held onto him.

Ragyo: "Well, I suppose we better make some preparations." Ragyo said as she then looked to the guard.

Ragyo: "My apologies for my temper." Ragyo said as the agent saluted.

Gyuard: "No worries ma'am. I'm well aware how dangerous the Original Life Fiber is. I see you two have a lot on your plate as of now." The guard as Ragyo and Soichiro nodded before walking away. Ragyo was deep in thought.

Soichiro: "Ragyo? What's on your mind?" Soichiro asked his beloved wife.

Ragyo: "Well, I cant help but suspect that Riku may have been behind this." Ragyo said with a frown.

Soichiro: "Well he was with us at his mansion during all of this. Though it's possible he may have help." Soichiro said in thought as well.

Ragyo: "I guess only time will tell." Ragyo said as they walked out the door to their kids.

***Meanwhile***

It was hours after the party was over. Riku was with the seven crooks in a large laboratory where the Original Life Fiber now resided in.

Riku: "Well done my gang. I knew you'd get the job done." Riku said as the seven bowed.

Bruce: "It was nothing boss. We got it done with little to no effort." Bruce said chuckling.

Elizabeth: "Got the job done without alerting the place and we made sure no clues were left behind." Elizabeth said.

Lucius: "Disabling the security system made it a lot easier." Lucius said quite prideful.

Riku: "Yes. Now Lucius, did you get the results on the DNA test?" Riku asked the leader of the seven.

Lucius: "Yes sir. And the results say that Dustin is indeed Stephanie and Keith's child." Lucius said, shocking everyone present, excluding Riku.

Riku: "I had a feeling that was him." Riku chuckled.

Buford: "Well, whadya suppose we do boss?" Buford asked, to which Riku smiled wickedly.

Riku: "Leave him be for now. I have special plans for him." Riku chuckled.

Alphonse: "What exactly do you have in mind?" Alphonse asked curiously.

* * *

 **chapter 3 is here. i realise this is quite short. but don't worry guys, next chapter will be the the first day at honnouji academy. and just so you guys know, there will be no harem in this.**


	4. Authors Note

Heu y'all

So I got a review saying, and by quote:

"Like the story and I am wondering if this story has been dropped because I do like the idea on what if Ragyo wasn't evil and raised all her children with her husband to fight a different evil"

I just want to set the record straight. I'm not giving up on this story. The reason this was on a hiatus is because I've been really busy with other stories. And keep in mind I have a life too, you know.

So with that out of the way, I will still continue this story. Ok?


End file.
